


Oh God, Ethan, Are You Ok?

by dislocatedteeth



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: ADHD Ethan Winters!, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Lucas' Puzzle room, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dislocatedteeth/pseuds/dislocatedteeth
Summary: The whole Baker family had an interest in him, but Lucas ran his mouth the most, and often tried to steal him away from the other family members when he was stuck in rooms or hiding away. He also seemed... the most cognizant.Ethan would find the situation funny if the thought and threat of him dying wasn't stuck at the back of his mind like a sticky-note.Now, he was standing in the grass outside the home, gun between his fingers heavy. There was nothing that he was thinking of particularly, just taking things in:The dead molded on the ground, their bodies still writhing with their sludge and tar like textures. The music coming from Lucas' barn. It was dark, and there was a thin film of dew on everything that made a fine mist rise off the ground. It was like the Earth itself was nervous for him, too.Ethan lowered the gun, saftey clicking back on as it dangled from one hand. He'd check the more empty camper, first.Lucas subjects Ethan to what he believes to be his greatest puzzle yet, but when Ethan feels sick Lucas gets worried.
Relationships: Lucas Baker/Ethan Winters
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Oh God, Ethan, Are You Ok?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beetlethebard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beetlethebard/gifts).



> This is a GIFT for my good best friend Beetle!!! I hope u like it bro :3  
> I can't believe I wrote 10,000 words,,, hello. If you liked it pls do not hesitate to comment I don't bark too loud! This is my first resi fic and I'm very excited about it. It was fun to make! More in the future? Who knows.....

Nausea was apparent. It was indescribable, though.  
After he was forced to eat that... _food._ The dim kept most of it a secret, but the way it felt on his tongue and between his teeth told him it wasn't right. 

The whole Baker family had an interest in him, but Lucas ran his mouth the most, and often tried to steal him away from the other family members when he was stuck in rooms or hiding away. He also seemed... the most cognizant.  
Ethan would find the situation funny if the thought and threat of him dying wasn't stuck at the back of his mind like a sticky-note. 

Now, he was standing in the grass outside the home, gun between his fingers heavy. There was nothing that he was thinking of particularly, just taking things in:  
The dead molded on the ground, their bodies still writhing with their sludge and tar like textures. The music coming from Lucas' barn. It was dark, and there was a thin film of dew on everything that made a fine mist rise off the ground. It was like the Earth itself was nervous for him, too.  
Ethan lowered the gun, saftey clicking back on as it dangled from one hand. He'd check the more empty camper, first. 

The whole interior smelled like someone smoked 5 packs of cigarettes, months ago, and never opened the windows. The yellow lighting was soft, and the tapestries hung from some parts of the ceiling were... nice. Ethan couldn't help but wonder who this camper used to belong to. He checked the large box by the bed, taking out ammo and a few dried out herbs. They probably weren't when they were put in here... but it's clearly been a while. With his head-spinning gut-twisting sickness he debated trying to eat them anyway, but opted against it since he wasn't even sure the ones that _weren't_ dried out did anything, either. For all he knew, he could just... be eating leaves. 

After checking cabinets, and the fridge (god, why was there a head) Ethan decided it was best to just get this over with. He had the two chips, he just needed to open the door and get this over with.  
The inside of Lucas' place was... a nightmare, really. Paint splattered across the walls and the grimy dim lighting. He didn't bother breaking boxes and he was slow at moving under nearly invisible wire.  
There were snarky comments from Lucas about his good eye, but they weren't as peppy as they usually were. Was it really that obvious that Ethan felt sick?

There were a few times where he just wanted to lay down and take a rest. Seeing the burnt body with the code made him sick. Sorry Clancy... you did your best.  
So finally, he was punching in the code, his hands clammy and his jaw clenched. He was frustrated and he wanted to bite down on something, freak out a bit. But he was simply too tired for that.  
The gate opened with a skull rattling clang and he stepped in, cringing as it slammed behind him. 

The candle felt slimy in his hand, and lighting it on the gas stove invoked paranoia.  
There was no way he was reaching into that grimy toilet, lest he vomit his fucking brains out.  
Walking through the automatic shower made him scream in frustration, throw the candle (in it's wax fragility it shattered, but that wasn't important to Ethan right now, he was shivering cold and sick, and _tired_ ) and stalk back to the side of the room with the stove and the rope-tied door.  
Spacious was the floor here, though wooden and most likely incredibly uncomfortable Ethan did not care. With cold that gripped his very bone, trying to grasp at the marrow with long finger and scrape with yellow nail, and vomit threatening like something trying to claw and escape it's way from his stomach, it was no worse. Nothing could get worse for him in this fucking house.  
He hit at his chest in frustration with an open palm, feeling the hollow _thump._ A time or two more as he paced, before laying on the ground and curling up into the most fetal position his body would allow.  
Eyes slip closed and the lids feel cold, like a finality. Was Ethan Winters dying? This of course was his thought, though it was rhetorical because he knew that were too good to be true.  
No, Ethan Winters, you are not dying. 

There was no real indication of how much time had passed when he vaguely registered the harsh metallic rattle of the door and footsteps that rattled him upon the floorboard.  
A hand on his shoulder made him flinch, but there was nothing more he could do than that, sending himself into a dry coughing fit from the bottom of his lungs at the sudden movement, like Lucas had stirred still water and watched the dirt at the bottom swirl to the top oncemore.  
But the voice he heard wasn't loud and leering, which made him wonder. Why was Lucas here? 

"Ethan, buddy, you don't look too good.." 

Well no shit. But he didn't send the glaring daggers of a stare he would've originally, because Lucas sounded... _concerned,_ genuinely. Something that he was doubtful that he actually picked out from the other's voice until Lucas gently picked him up about halfway and set his sweaty, disoriented head on his lap.  
Lucas' fingers felt spindly and warm against his forehead, brushing away the hair stuck to Ethan's face so he could look at him.  
Ethan looked like shit. 

The first words out of Ethan's mouth are slurred and quiet, but it's easy to tell they're with warm sickness. "I don't fucking feel good, either."  
This of course, makes Lucas snort. Carefully the taller picks up Ethan, (to the sick mans' utter confusion) and carries him out of the saw-esque room.  
At this point Ethan has given up, and decides this is a ploy, he is going to be disposed of while he is weak. This is fine, because he doesn't care. Mia seemed to be well adjusted here, anyway.  
So it's a surprise when he feels a mattress beneath him, and he doesn't question it, though is incredibly curious. When Lucas comes back with a damp washcloth for his face, he's... wary.  
The rough texture on his face makes him simply go "Augh," and weakly push Lucas' hand away. "Too rough.." he mumbles. 

Another surprise would be when Lucas comes back with a softer textured washcloth and cleans up his face. A frown of.. cautious curiosity stays plastered on Ethan's face, though Lucas up to this point will not comment on what he is doing.  
"Rest." Lucas says, leaving the room for a while. Ethan didn't have to be told twice. 

When Ethan woke up there was water on the side table, and a warm bowl of soup that looked shockingly exactly like chicken noodle and not whatever Marguerite and her husband have been serving. He was cognizant, though he could still feel the fever clawing through him. Sitting up slowly, he- much like a cautious woodland creature of some sort- eats what has been left for him.  
And he doesn't die. 

When Lucas comes back to check on him, Ethan sets down the water he was previously nursing, and stifles a cough, to simply say, "Thank you, Lucas."  
Not 'Why,' or 'What are you planning,'  
Just a simple thank you.  
This makes the taller grin, and sit in the chair near the door. Was there the whole time that he was resting? Making sure the other Baker family members didn't try to snatch him up..? 

"I was just worried, is all," Lucas says eventually. This brings Ethan out of his thoughts, and to look at Lucas, who sat with his hands shoved in his hoodie and his feet planted wide as he slouched back.  
"You didn't look like you were doin' too hot, and to be honest, I felt bad." 

Ethan could only nod, shifting slightly on the mattress. He wasn't sure what to say.. but he was grateful nonetheless.  
"Yeah. Not the best place to get sick." Ethan hit his chest with his palm, nervously shifting around again. A few coughs rattled out, and he cringed. The coughing felt like harsh bubbles in his lungs. 

"You're not as bad as I thought you were." Ethan eventually said. This time, Lucas had came back in with a small variety of medicine, and another cold glass of water. It was nice.. he didn't expect any of his from _any_ member of the Baker family. A small grin leaves Lucas at this, and he moves closer to put a hand on Ethan's forehead, checking his temperature.  
Ethan's cheeks flushed slightly at this, it was a small but... kind of domestic-like gesture and it was nice. Subtly, he leans into it, and Lucas, for Ethan's sake, doesn't mention he notices it.  
It's little things like this that happen over the next few days that have Ethan thinking. It's nice, being cared for like this, and Lucas being so protective as to make sure the other members of the family don't find him has given him the opportunity to learn more about the man. There are also little things that happen much like the temperature taking.  
Ethan happens to be colder than usual one day, so Lucas throws a heavier blanket on him, mentioning not to throw up on it because it was his favorite blanket. He was surprised to find that it smelled nice.  
It was nice to forget what was going on, it seemed for both of them. Lucas had started bringing in puzzles, (one of which he brought in excitedly, explaining his ma got it for him after he got a brain-scan, but it was still one of his favorites) and sitting down across from Ethan on the bed to play them with him.  
At one point, he brought in a busted up old game boy and _Tetris._ They took turns playing when one or the other lost.  
Ethan slowly was getting better, and they were both quickly realizing that they really enjoyed each other's company. It was nice. Lucas taught him how to make little gadgets, Ethan quite impressed by his technical know-how.  
Lucas had realized he liked Ethan's company quite a while ago, but decided keeping it unspoken was the best thing to do. He still enjoyed all the time he was spending with him, that much was certain. It was nice to have someone to play puzzles with, and talk to every day. 

And every second, Lucas was thinking of how they could leave this place... together.

**Author's Note:**

> so epic of you to read the whole thing thanking you.. hope you liked it :)


End file.
